User talk:FreakyMagic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Barbie as Island Princess wedding.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 05:55, December 17, 2011 Hello! I'm fine, thank you :3 Thanks for joining the wiki, and don't worry about the message because sometimes it takes me a while to notice mine as well XD XTinkerBellx 12:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm 15 and I'll be 16 at the end of the month ^_^ XTinkerBellx 08:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you want to make a template, go to the page Template:Infobox If you don't want an infobox then I don't know how to help you. What would you like to make a template for? XTinkerBellx 13:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Talk Template I don't know how to make a talk template, sorry, and also they never say how old Barbie is in her movies, except in Princess Charm School, they say Blair is 17. Oh sorry XD Well for infoboxes, such as if you want to add an infobox to your userpage, go to the page called Template:Infobox, and then copy the information onto the page you want at the very start. Then you fill it in, so an example of filling it in is: |Row title 1 = Username |Row 1 info = XTinkerBellx That's how it would look as a code. XTinkerBellx 14:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The only box I know how to make is an infobox. I don't know exactly how to make them but I know how to customise them. Talk Box Oh Fatimah! The talk box is great! Thank you so much! Would you please make one for me? The other admin has not made any edits in ages, so I'd be very happy for another one, but would you make edits often? XTinkerBellx 12:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Hi, oh... how did you do that about the talk infobox? :D Cynthia Selahblue, February 4, 2012 - 9:35 (PH) Archivement Winx Club Admin Blocked users About Admin How did you became an Admin here? By the way, I'm sorry... I don't how does the Talkbox work and it's hard to me to do. Cynthia Selahblue 9:24 (PH), March 3, 2012 Badges SARAH hyder 07:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC)i have joined in.what are the rules. Yes, I'm from Italy :) Nice to meet you! xD This user talk page is confusing, I left the message in your user page on the Winx Club Wiki... Anyways, if you want, I'd be glad to teach you Italian ;) Corinne D'Arcy 13:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Admins Twitter account Hey! Do you have Twitter account? Then, add me there. :D Sadly, I cannot make a second talk box anymore. It only works for me once. D: Cynthia Selahblue 16:36 (PH), March, 26, 2012 Hmmm... Color #1 is sky blue, #2 is light yellow, then text color#1 is purple and #2 is pink. By the way, did you add me already on Twitter? Cynthia Selahblue 16:54 (PH), March 26, 2012 Pic? Here :) For Twitter, I'll check if you are added to me already. :) Cynthia Selahblue 22:21 (PH), March 26, 2012 Hi Fatimah, I see that you are too busy with other wikis to be editing here, so I would like to make someone else an admin instead. XTinkerBellx 12:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping while you could Fatimah, you made really great edits! But it's best for people to be able to reach the admins for help and for the admins to be around, so if you are doing that with other wikis then there are people who'd like to be an admin here. XTinkerBellx 18:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Do you want to be friends? Hi Fatimah,seems like you love Barbie as well.I love Barbie movies too. LUV 13:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey! I am new here.You can probably guess my nationality by by name ;) Can we be friends? Beautybash101 (talk) 12:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! Hi! The talk box is great. Can you make one for me?... Please! Beautybash101 (talk) 11:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fatima! I thought you dismissed my message and it's fine even though it's quite late reply, thank you so much for asking! I this pic would be the best, I LUV them together and the color should be pink please :) Beautybash101 (talk) 17:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Fatimah, I always wanted a talkbox of my own and I finally I have it :D Have a great time :) Beautybash101 (talk) 08:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC)